


I Only Wanna Dance with You

by hazelNuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Alec comes home after a long day of paperwork and Clave politics, to music blasting through the apartment. At first he thinks Magnus has decided to throw an impromptu party, but when he walks through to the living room, he finds Magnus alone, sliding, jumping and spinning through the apartment, his feet light and his movements effortless.





	I Only Wanna Dance with You

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Alec comes home after a long day of paperwork and Clave politics, to music blasting through the apartment. At first he thinks Magnus has decided to throw an impromptu party, but when he walks through to the living room, he finds Magnus alone, sliding, jumping and spinning through the apartment, his feet light and his movements effortless. Alec is hit with the realization that he’s never seen Magnus dance before. In the five months they’ve been dating he’s never seen Magnus do more than bop his head and do a little shimmy whenever he hears a song he likes, or when he’s humming to himself as he works.

Trying not to draw attention to himself, Alec watches Magnus dance. Magnus is only wearing trousers and a tank top, and every ripple of muscle is on display. He starts to think that Magnus planned this as part of a seduction, when Magnus catches his eye and instantly comes to a stop.

‘Why did you stop?’ Alec asks, frowning.

Magnus tilts his head. A teasing smile curls his lips. ‘Because it’s only polite to wait for my partner to step onto the dancefloor.’ Magnus holds out a hand towards Alec, palm up, and makes a little bow.

Alec swallows. He’s not a great dancer. He does okay with the basics, but any more than that and he loses his feet. Still, he steps forward and takes Magnus’ hand.

‘You look terrified,’ Magnus says, amusement lacing his voice.

Alec feels himself blush. ‘I’m not very good at dancing. Not anywhere close to how amazing you are.’

‘Don’t worry, I’ll lead,’ Magnus says, smiling at the compliment.

He holds one of Alec’s hands in his own, and rests the other on his shoulder. Then, to rythm of the music, he starts guiding them around the room. Alec keeps his eyes trained on his feet. Nothing worse than stepping on your boyfriends toes.

‘Don’t look down. Look at me,’ Magnus says.

Alec looks up, and Magnus’ gaze is so happy and gentle he couldn’t look away if he wanted to. With every turn around the room he relaxes a little more, and worries about misstepping a little less. Until finally, he’s found the rhythm and doesn’t need to think about it so much anymore, allowing him to talk.

‘You know, I’ve never seen you dance before,’ he says.

‘Sure you have,’ Magnus says. ‘I dance around the apartment all the time.’

Alec shakes his head.

‘Really? Never?’ Magnus frowns. ‘That’s… odd.’

‘When do you dance?’ Alec asks.

‘Whenever I feel like it,’ Magnus replies with a shrug. He twirls himself under Alec’s arm, then presses close again. ‘When I’m bored, or sad, or happy. When I need a distraction. Or whenever I have a lot of pent up energy.’ He smirks, and presses close enough that it becomes impossible to do much more than sway from side to side. ‘Maybe that’s why you haven’t seen me dance. When you’re here, I have other ways of burning up that excess energy.’

Alec raises his eyebrows. He smiles when Magnus presses their lips together. They stop swaying, pouring all their focus and energy into the kiss. Alec flicks his tongue against Magnus’ lips, teasing them open. Magnus sighs and slides the hand that’s on Alec’s waist under his shirt, fingers gripping Alec’s back.

‘See what I mean?’ Magnus says when they pull back.

‘I like seeing you dance, though,’ Alec says. He starts up their gentle sway again.

Magnus doesn’t send them spinning around the room again, instead, he rests the side of his head against Alec’s and keeps up their sway. He still has one hand underneath Alec’s shirt, but it’s laying relaxed against Alec’s back now, thumb stroking up and down, sending pleasant tingles across Alec’s skin.

‘Then I’ll make sure to dance more often when you’re home,’ he says.

‘And _we_ _’ll_ dance more often,’ Alec suggests. He feels Magnus smile against his cheek.

‘I might make a dancer of you yet,’ Magnus teases.

Alec rolls his eyes, but doesn’t retort. As long as he’s dancing with Magnus, he really doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
